Reconcile of Love
by GlambertTheHedgehog123
Summary: (Spoiler Alert! Do not read this story if you have not read City of Lost Souls, contains spoilers) It's a normal night for Jace Wayland, who's tired and exhausted after a long day of shadowhunting. But when a crying heartbroken Alec disturbs the peace of his slumber, a large list of events unfold. Can Jace help Alec reunite with Magnus? Or is this all an accident waiting to happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the sound of the door banging against the wall and my parabatai crying hysterically. I sat up from the couch, half-conscious, half-asleep.

"Alec?" I said, rubbing my eyes, "What happened?" Alec squeezed the breath out of me in a tight embrace, tears still pouring from his eyes.

"It's Magnus," he replied sobbing, "h-he broke up with me!" Alec cried into my chest, soaking my shirt with liquid pain.

"Alec," I said, "this is Magnus we're talking about. He was probably being over dramatic about-"

"No he meant it!" Interrupted Alec. "He told me to leave and never come back and then he just stormed off! And I...I just stood there...like a fool!" Once again, Alec used my chest as a tissue. I patted his back lightly. I wasn't exactly sure what to do in a situation like this. I'd seen Isabelle get like this before, but she would always cry to Clary for help.

"There there," I said as I patted Alec. "Everything will be ok. You should call him up and-"

"I've already called him 3 times and he won't answer! I don't know what to do Jace!" Alec continued to sob into my arm and tugged on my shirt.

"Ok, well maybe you should ema-"

"I tried! Nothing!"

"Face-"

"No response from any of my messages!"

"Twi-"

"No reply!" I was beginning to run out of options on how to get in touch with people.

"Did you try talking to him face to face? I'm sure if he 'stormed off' like you said he did, he probably didn't get a chance to hear your side of the story. Am I right?" Alec sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"I guess that's right," he responded.

"Good," I said, standing up and pushing Alec towards the door. "Now you just go on over to the warlock's apartment and-"

"I can't go over there!" Protested Alec as he stopped himself in the doorway. "He told me not to come by! He doesn't...doesn't want to speak to me..." Alec began to sob again, more tears coming down from his eyes.

"Well," I said shrugging, "I don't know what else to tell you, brother. If I were you, I'd-"

"That's it!" Yelled Alec in excitement. "If you were me! Jace, could you go talk to to him for me? Please?" I chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Magnus hates me! And you want me to go beg him to take you back for you?" I scoffed. "Yeah, right." Alec looked up at me, his blue eyes enlarged and full of sadness.

"Please Jace," he said, "It would mean alot to me. And, and you're my brother. Brother's help each other, don't they?" More tears were building up in Alec's big blue sad eyes. Unfortunately, the soft side in me couldn't take it anymore. I sighed.

"Fine," I said at last, "I'll go talk to him for you." Alec smiled bright and wrapped me up in a warm embrace.

"Thank you Jace! I promise I'll make it up to you!" I patted Alec's head and mumbled to myself.

"Raziel, help me. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Call me once you're done," said Alec, "I'll be here waiting. Trying not to think about...about..." Alec sat on the couch and covered his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed as I walked out the door.

"More waterworks," I mumbled as I headed out the door. I could already tell I should've stayed asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful night. Not a single cloud in the sky; every star was visible. As I walked, I thought of Alec. I felt really bad for him. I know how bad I would feel if Clary broke up with me. That is, if we were official or something. I just wished I knew the whole story. All I knew was that Magnus broke up with Alec and then left him standing in awe. Kind of cold to think about. Suddenly, I felt raindrops on my arms. It was pouring rain.

"How is this possible?" I looked up and saw a dark cloud over me and the building in front of me. Magnus' apartment. "Very cute Magnus," I said. I pressed my finger against the buzzer and waited for the door to open.

"WHOEVER DARES TO DISTURB ME AT THIS TIME WILL ROT IN HELL'S FIRE!" I chuckled softly. He sure seemed happy. "GO AWAY!"

"Well that went well," I said to myself. Before I could turn and walk away, curiosity struck me. I reached out my arm and turned the doorknob. The door opened. "Awesome," I whispered as I quietly entered the house. I surveyed the area around me. Magnus was nowhere in sight. All I could see was outrageous furniture and Chairman Meow licking his paws in the corner of the room. I waved to the cat, who then hissed viciously at me. I chuckled and walked further in the apartment. Suddenly, the sound of music and faint sobbing caught my ear. I followed it to a room I was familiar with. Magnus' bedroom. I remembered it from the party when Clary first found out about her ability. I slowly and silently opened the door wider. I could see Magnus, who was laying on his bed weeping. He was laying face first on his mattress and his sobs were muffled by the sheets. He was listening to some sappy music that I recognized. I believed it was called, "Goodbye to You," by Michelle Branch. Clary had shown me it once before. How fitting. I had almost accomplished getting into the bedroom without being noticed, until Chairman Meow brushed past my legs and hissed loudly. Magnus jumped up and turned around to face me.

"Jace Wayland?" He said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Go away." Magnus laid back down on his bed.

"I need to speak with you," I said, "It's about Al-"

"I do not wish to speak with you at this time!" Interrupted Magnus with a wave of his hand. Blue sparkles emerged from his hand. Suddenly, a vase flew towards me. I dodged with my lightning fast Shadowhunter reflexes.

"What was that for?!" I yelled, my hand instinctively on my steel. Magnus didn't look at me when he spoke.

"You refused to leave after I told you I didn't want to speak with you. I was trying to intimidate you. Unfortunately, it didn't work." Magnus sniffled and he was double breathing. I sat at the edge of the bed and attempted to make my voice as gentle as I could.

"Magnus, I think you know why I'm here. It's about-"

"Alexander," He replied, hurt in his tone, "Of course he sent you. After all, you are the one he trusts the most, aren't you?" I sighed.

"Magnus what happened? Alec was too upset to tell me." Magnus sniffled again. He was silent for a moment, but then he spoke; sobbing as he did so.

"Alec tried to shorten my life...take away my immortality..."

"Whoa!" I interrupted, "Is that possible?"

"Hush!" Snapped Magnus. "Now," he continued, still slightly sobbing, "he was going behind my back to see Camille...He didn't trust me enough to tell me...He wanted to know so much, but I...he just wouldn't understand...No one will ever understand!" Magnus grabbed a pillow and cried into it. A sad Chairman Meow hopped onto the bed and purred against his master. Magnus' glittery hand stroked the cat as he weeped.

"Um...wow," was all I could say. Magnus sobbed into the pillow.

"Oh Alexander," he said, "why couldn't you have just trusted me? Why couldn't you have just understood I wasn't ready?" Magnus cried even more into the pillow. I couldn't stand to watch this anymore. I patted Magnus' back lightly, as I did with Alec.

"There there Magnus," I said as I patted, "You'll be alright." Magnus put the pillow back, which was now almost a shade of dark purple from all the makeup smeared on it. He turned and looked at me. His yellow cat eyes were wide with sadness. Streams of black covered his cheeks and his lip was quivering.

"Jace," he said, "do you know the last time I cried this much?" I shook my head no. "300 years ago...since then, I taught myself not to cry...not to feel heartbreak...But Alexander changed that. I was actually vulnerable and free and...and in love! I want him more than anything..."

"Then why break it off?" Magnus sighed and more tears came down his cheeks.

"Because he doesn't trust me...He does not love me enough to trust my decision to wait before telling him my past...there's so much to tell and it's...it's not pretty...How can we be together without trust?!" Magnus weeped dramatically on his bed. Chairman Meow purred and rubbed against Magnus' stomach. After which, Magnus swooped up Chairman Meow and hugged the fidgety cat as he cried. I sighed in frustration and facepalmed. What was I going to do? At that moment, my phone buzzed. Alec. Perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I reached into my jean pocket and pulled out my phone. Alec's name ran across the screen. I grunted in anger.

"Hello?" I said with fake enthusiasm. "Alec, hey!" At the sound of his name, Chairman Meow's ears perked up and Magnus quickly looked up at me. Magnus waved his hand and the music silenced. "This is kind of a bad time," I whispered.

"Oh I won't be long," replied Alec, "I just wanted to check on things. How is he? How does he look?" I was just about to speak, when Magnus pushed me down with surprising strength and snatched my phone. He touched his throat, blue sparks dancing around his fingertips. "Jace? Are you there? Is Magnus ok?"

"If you really cared," said Magnus with my voice, "don't you think you should be here instead of sending me, a stupid meathead monkey with no emotional feelings?"

"Jace, are you feeling ok?" Asked Alec confused.

"Oh I'm perfect!" Said Magnus with anger in his, or my, tone of voice. "It's just that maybe Magnus would love to see you here, begging for forgiveness, instead of me? Ever think of that? Or is your Shadowhunter pride too much to overcome?" Magnus put his hand on his hip. Something told me after this telephone call, Alec would never want to talk to me again.

"Jace, I thought you said it was ok?"

"I may have said that before," said Magnus, "but after visiting poor defenseless Magnus, who by the way is NOT doing ok, and seeing how heartbroken and hurt he is, I realized that it is not my burden to bare to come and comfort him. That burden belongs to you!"

"..."

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" I could hear tiny whimpering coming from the phone.

"Jace, I'm sorry...You're right. I-I should've been there, not you. In fact, I'll go right now. Magnus deserves that much...You can come home. Again, I didn't mean to get you mad. Oh! I forgot. Clary's looking for you. Bye." Magnus' cheeks flushed red, but he looked so shocked I couldn't tell if it was in anger or in embarrassment. He ran to me and started pushing me out towards the exit.

"You've got to get out of here!" He said in a panic. "Now! You've got to get out now!"

"But Magnus," I said, "Do you need h-"

"No!" He cried, "I'll be fine. If you really want to help me, you'll leave now before-" Suddenly, the buzzer to get into Magnus' apartment rang. "Oh no," said Magnus, "he's already here."

"Magnus?" Came Alec's voice from the callbox. "I know you're up there. I also know you probably don't want to see or talk to me right now, but I really need to speak with you. I want this relationship to work and...well, I'll tell you when I'm up there. If you don't let me in, I'll use my key. You need to hear this." Magnus ran his finger across his callbox. He sighed.

"Alexander," he purred, "how I've missed your voice." I smirked.

"Hasn't it only been a few hours since you broke up?" Magnus glared at me angrily, but then in surprise.

"You can't be here! You'll ruin everything!" I chuckled.

"Why? Will I be a third wheel?"

"Oh please," replied Magnus in annoyance. "Third wheel would be an understatement. Do you have any idea how many times I've heard, 'Do you think Jace will be alright? Don't you think Jace's eyes sparkle in the rain? Isn't Jace so brave?' Jace this, Jace that, Jace, Jace, Jace!" I smirked again.

"Can you really blame him? I'm magnificent." Magnus growled and pushed me into a nearby closet.

"Shut up and stay here."

"And if I don't?" Magnus did not look amused.

"I'm so very pleased to be doing this." He waved his hand and my eyelids grew heavy.

"W-What did you do?" I said slurred and disoriented. This time it was Magnus' turn to smirk.

"I cast a sleeping spell on you. It should keep you out for a while."

"Y-You what?" Magnus giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Sleep well, Shadowhunter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Alec's point of view)**

I arrived at Magnus' apartment in a matter of moments. After that phone call from Jace, I knew I had to be the one to tell Magnus my feelings. He deserved that much. After waiting 10 minutes for Magnus to buzz me up, I was forced to use my key. I knew it it was wrong to use the key I should've returned, given that I was no longer welcome there, but I just had to see Magnus and nothing was going to stop me. I opened the door slowly and quietly stepped inside. It was dark and silent.

"M-Magnus?" I called softly, "H-Hello?" Suddenly, blue sparks flashed and the lights turned on. Magnus laid on the couch, wearing heavy black eyeliner, his hair spiked with gel. He was wearing a black shirt that exposed his stomach and the same rainbow pants from the day we first met.

"Hello Alexander," he said. "You can leave your key on the coffee table and go." I sighed and rubbed my arm.

"I-I wanted to see you," I said shakily. "I needed to tell you how I feel myself."

"And why do you feel that way, Alexander?" Magnus rose to his feet and crossed his arms. "Because Jace called and told you so?" I gulped. He was right. I didn't have the courage to tell him my feelings myself, until that call from Jace. I stood speechless. "That's what I thought..." Magnus' voice was laced with disappointment.

"Magnus, I-I wanted to tell you that I want you back.I didn't wanna lose you, that's why I did what I did in the first place." Magnus turned away from me. I could feel tears building in my eyes, it stung to resist them. "Please," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, "I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." The room was silent for a few minutes, but before Magnus could speak, a loud bang came from the closet. "What was that?" I asked as I turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Um...changing the subject are we, Alexander?" Suddenly, someone fell out of Magnus' closet. I ran over to see who it was, but before I could reach, Magnus stood in front of them and hid them behind his back.

"Who is that?" I asked, trying to see the mysterious person behind Magnus. The person groaned and spoke with a slur

"Ugh, my head." I recognized that voice.

"Jace?" Magnus bit his bottom lip and threw Jace on the couch. "Why were you in the closet?" I helped Jace stand up and propped him up on my shoulder. Magnus grabbed Jace away from me and ran his index finger down Jace's chest.

"Looks like you found us out," said Magnus smirking, "Jace was being _so_ kind to me in my hour of need, holding me and caressing me, I just couldn't resist." I stood awestruck, my jaw wide open.

"B-b-but you hate Jace!" I shouted. Magnus caressed Jace's cheek slowly, causing my blood to boil with anger.

"There's a thin line between hate and love, Alexander." Jace hiccuped and Magnus giggled.

"Whoa," slurred Jace, "wait a sec-"

"Shhhh," said Magnus putting his finger on Jace's lips, "hush darling. I'll give you what you want." Magnus leaned in close to Jace, I felt my heart beating faster and faster.  
"No," I thought, "this can't be true." The closer Magnus' lips came to Jace's, the more anger filled my body. Magnus looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Stay if you want to watch," he said winking. I sneered at Jace, who looked more confused than pleased. I had never hated him so much before. I wanted to rip his handsome face clean off.

"I hate you," I said. I threw my key to the apartment on the ground and ran out of there as fast as I could. In the alleyway outside the building, I kicked a trashcan with all my might and collapsed to the ground crying. I couldn't believe that Jace would do this to me! I ask for his help and he uses it as an opportunity to steal Magnus away from me?! I felt like steam was about to come out my ears like in an old cartoon. I wiped my eyes aggressively, rose to my feet, and started walking. I wasn't gonna go home though, oh no. Magnus thinks Jace is better than me? Well two can play that game, and I knew exactly the player I needed to win.


End file.
